La flûte extraterrestre
by JessSwann
Summary: En 2030, Robin décide de raconter une histoire aux enfants de Ted….Suis la structure d'un épisode .. Sauf que Robin est la narratrice..Yaoi


_**Disclaimers: Je ne sais pas à qui ils sont mais en tout cas je sais que ce n'est pas moi...**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur HIMYM…. Ecrite pour la communauté sur le thème :« C'est les extraterrestres qui nous ont forcés » Cette fois racontée par Robin ( et pour cause…) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel suggéré, jeunes s'abstenir**_

**La flûte extraterrestre **

_**Année 2030**_

_Robin éclata de rire devant les mines désemparées des enfants de Ted_

_« Vous voulez dire qu'il vous raconte tout ce qu'on a…. »_

_La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un rire alcoolisé et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard las_

_« Oui Tante Robin… Il nous fait asseoir dans ce canapé et il nous raconte » soupira le garçon_

_Secouée par un rire, Robin se leva avec un peu d'hésitations_

_« Non mais vous voulez dire que Ted vous raconte »_

_La jeune femme gonfla le torse et adopta une voix masculine_

_« Comment j'ai rencontré votre mère… voyez vous les enfants »_

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent. Leur tante Robin avait toujours été drôle_

_« Exactement » confirma la jeune fille. _

_Robin leva son verre et le but d'un trait avant de se resservir en gloussant_

_« Alors Ted vous a parlé de la flûte extraterrestre ? »_

_Les deux ados échangèrent un nouveau regard _

_« Non…_

_- Mais on veut bien l'entendre,ajouta l'aîné. _

_- Tu m'étonnes , gloussa Robin. Alors mes enfants enfin les enfants de Ted cela s'est passé en 2011. Le 11 Septembre 2011 exactement soit un anniversaire extrêmem…_

_- TANTE ROBIN » s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents_

_Robin vida son verre et le leva dans leur direction_

_« Oups vide.. » marmonna-t-elle en se resservant_

_Les ados échangèrent un regard et Robin sourit bêtement _

_« Donc votre père venait d'essuyer une énième rupture et il_

_- C'était quand tu as rompu pour de bon avec Don ? » demanda le fils_

_Robin lui lança un regard meurtrier_

_« Hey… Ne parle jamais de Don savvy ? »_

_Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard et Robin gloussa_

_« Voilà que je parle comme Jack Sparrow… _

_- Jack Sparrow ? » s'étonnèrent les deux jeunes_

_Robin les regarda, incrédule _

_« Un pirate homosexuel au cinéma ? Non ?Allons vous connaissez Jack Sparrow… »_

_Les ados échangèrent un nouveau regard_

_« Oh oui , oui tata Robin, déclara la jeune fille_

_- Papa nous en a parlé mais pas…_

_- De la flûte extraterrestre »_

_Robin gloussa _

_« La flûte extraterrestre… Donc nous étions en 2011... »_

_**Année 2011**_

Vêtu de son inaltérable costume, Barney se laissa tomber à côté de Ted, qui broyait du noir après une énième rupture.

« Ça c'est le regard d'un perdant… » commenta-t-il

Ted releva le visage et adressa un regard torve à Barney

« C'est pas le jour Barney

- Pas le jour ? Mais si au contraire c'est le jour idéal pour partir à la chasse. Je t'autorise à être mon co pilote

- Cindy m'a plaqué…soupira Ted

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! » triompha Barney

Ted reposa son verre

« J'en ai assez entendu….

- Attend ! Ted attend … » supplia Barney

Marshall et Lily s'assirent tandis que Ted leur lançait un regard désemparé

« On dirait que c'est pas la joie ici » commenta Lily

Barney se cala dans sa banquette et savoura son scotch

« Au contraire Lily, après la nuit que je viens de passer avec cette fille qui …

- Je ne parlais pas toi Barney. Le coupa Lily. Ted, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune architecte lui adressa un regard piteux

« Cindy m'a plaqué…

- Ohhhhhhhhh » s'apitoyèrent Marshall et Lily

Barney se pencha vers eux

« Oui Ted s'est fait plaqué une fois de plus mais devinez qui a passé la nuit avec une danseuse étoile ?

- Une danseuse étoile ? Releva Marshall

- Marshall ! Le rappela à l'ordre Lily

- Désolée ma puce » soupira Marshall en adressant un regard curieux vers Barney

Le jeune homme leva son verre un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres

« Et crois moi je lui ai fait faire plus d'une fois le grand écart »

Marshall s'humecta les lèvres

« Oh j'ai toujours adoré le ballet, je me voyais bien avec un tutu et… »

Devant les regards vaguement dégoûtés de ses amis, Marshall corrigea

« Enfin je veux dire toutes ces filles avec un tutu »

Lily hocha la tête et se retourna vers Ted

« Allons de toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé Cindy. Elle était un peu…enfin tu vois »

Ted releva le visage tandis que les deux autres approuvaient

« Un peu quoi ?

- Oh rien ..

- Rien .. »

Devant le silence de Marshall et Lily , Ted se tourna vers Barney

« Stupide. Lui annonça celui-ci. Voir complètement idiote. Non pas que ça me dérange, ce sont de bons coups généralement mais pour passer tout son temps avec … brrr »frissonna le jeune homme

Anéanti, Ted se tourna vers Marshall et Lily

« C'est-ce que vous pensez ?

- Bah en fait.. Commença Marshall

- D'une certaine manière … On peut dire que si tu avais eu des enfants avec elle, ils auraient sûrement fini en institut spécialisé » commenta Lily

Sa remarque fit rire Barney et il tendit la main

« En institut spécialisé … tope là

- Barney tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un institut spécialisé… soupira Ted

- Non mais vu ta tête c'est très drôle… » rétorqua Barney tandis que la main de Lily tapait dans la sienne

« Tout ça pour dire que Cindy était pas vraiment … Tu es mieux sans elle » calma Marshall

_**Année 2030**_

_Robin gloussa. _

_« Et encore stupide c'était peu de le dire, une fois je l'ai surprise à quatre pattes en train de boire l'eau des toilettes après que Ted lui ait raconté qu'à cause des traitements de la ville de New York l'eau la plus pure était sans doute celle des toilettes » _

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et Robin rit _

_« Oh détendez vous… C'est pas votre mère de toute façon »_

_**Année 2011**_

Lily posa une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de Ted

« Allons, tu en trouveras une autre… Tiens tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner ce soir …

- Impossible Ted vient avec moi, c'est mon co pilote de soirée. Intervint Barney

- Je n'ai pas dit oui…

- Quoi ? Tu serais prêt à refuser une plongée dans le porno extraterrestre ? Vraiment tu me déçois Ted…

- Le porno quoi ? » Releva Lily

Barney se cala dans son siège

« Le porno extraterrestre, des tas de filles qui se font filmer avec des monstres à tentacules qui les…

- J'en ai assez entendu… » le coupa Lily

Marshall regarda Barney

« Ça l'air cool…

- Mais pas AUSSI cool que ce qu'on a prévu ce soir » corrigea Lily.

Barney rit moqueusement

« Et qu'avez-vous prévus ?

- Une soirée sur l' Hudson avec Robin et Don

- Don ? S'exclamèrent Barney et Ted

- Don est revenu ? » Ajouta Ted

Brusquement mal à l'aise, Barney réajusta son nœud de cravate et …

_Année 2030 _

_« Don est revenu ? » s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents_

_Robin se redressa _

_« Une semaine et … Combien de fois devrais je vous le dire ? NE PARLEZ JAMAIS DE DON »_

_Les deux adolescents reculèrent, effrayés par le regard de Robin. Les narines dilatées et les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme leur faisait face … _

_« J'ai vu un reportage sur les manchots hier » tenta la fille de Ted _

_Robin sourit bêtement _

_« Oh ils sont mignons hein , j'adore ces petites bêtes … »_

_Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice… Finalement les histoires de leur père avaient du bon parfois…_

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais avant ? demanda Robin_

_- La flûte extraterrestre … s'empressa de répondre le fils de Ted_

_- Ah oui… »_

_Robin s'esclaffa puis …_

_**Année 2011**_

« Ça va être génial… Robin a dit que Don avait invité des tas d'amis, il y aura sûrement des filles célibataires… Allez Ted viens…le pria Lily

- Oh je ne sais pas… »

Blanc comme un linge, Barney ne dit rien

« Tu peux venir aussi Barney… » tenta Lily, surprise par son mutisme

Marshall regarda leur ami

« Barney ?

- Et ce sera mieux que tes actrices de porno dégoûtantes… » souligna Lily

Barney la regarda

« Elles ne sont pas .. Tcha… »

Sans finir sa phrase le jeune homme se leva et alla jusqu'au bar

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Marshall

Lily suivit Barney d'un regard rempli de compassion

« Je crois que Robin a oublié de lui parler du retour de Don …

- Enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne…rit Marshall. Robin et Barney c'est fini depuis longtemps comme… Robin et Ted…

- Comme n'importe qui et Ted. Gloussa Barney en s'asseyant. Tapez la ! »

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard noir et Barney renifla d'un air méprisant.

Lily se retourna vers Ted

« Alors tu viens ? Il y aura plein de filles…

- Don connaît toujours des gens intéressants et intelligents.. » compléta Marshall

Le nez dans son verre, Barney singea

« Don connaît toujours des gens intelligents…gnagnagna »

Lily se retourna vers lui et Barney se leva

« J'y vais , les actrices du porno extraterrestre attendent ma grosse tentacule si vous voyez de quoi je parle…

- Berk, j'aime mieux pas… Commenta Lily

- Alors Ted ? Tu viens ou tu restes avec ces looser et leur.. Tcha… »

Une fois de plus Barney ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipita au bar. Ted le suivit des yeux et se pencha vers ses amis

« Écoutez c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi… Mais… Je crois que Barney ne devrait pas rester seul…

- Je suppose que non.. Soupira Lily

- Alors.. Je vais l'accompagner … Et tant pis pour la soirée de Don et Robin… » soupira Ted

Barney sourit

« C'est vrai tu m'accompagnes ? Ohhhh t'es un vrai ami … copilote… Je te préviens celle avec les plus grosses fusées est pour moi ! » sautilla-t-il.

Ted lança un regard découragé aux deux autres

« Bonne soirée…

- Toi aussi Ted… »

_Année 2030_

_« Et on a jamais su précisément comment s'est passée leur soirée… toujours est il que … »_

_Année 2011_

Complètement saouls, Ted et Barney se laissèrent tomber dans le divan

« Tu parles d'une soirée… » commenta Ted

Barney lança un regard furieux au jeune brun

« Tout allait bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de commencer à expliquer à cette fille que les lois de la .. La

- Physique élémentaire, articula péniblement Ted. Ce décor était impossible

- Mais on s'en fiche ! C'est du porno extraterrestre ! »

Ted se leva pour prendre une bière et en lança une à Barney

« Oh et puis laisse tomber.. soupira le blond . C'était déjà à l'eau avant ça

- Tu veux dire au moment où tu as appelé cette fille Robin ? Souligna Ted

- C'est dans Batman ! » protesta Barney.

Les deux hommes burent leurs bières et Ted reprit

« De toute façon… C'était un mauvais plan… Ces filles étaient affreuses…

- Mais non Ted ! Cette Robin

- Shauna enfin si c'est son vrai nom

- Si tu veux… Et bien je l'ai vu à l'œuvre et tu peux me croire personne ne lui arrive à la cheville en matière de flûte… »

_**Année 2030**_

_« De flûte ? » s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents_

_Robin prit une gorgée d'un air dégagé _

_« C'est que j'ai dit… Donc j'ignore ce que Ted et Barney se sont dit ensuite mais j'imagine que … »_

_**Année 2011**_

« Barney j'ai vu ce film .. Et je te promets que ce que fait cette fille n'a rien d'extraterrestre…

- Enfin Ted bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as pas du bien regarder… La manière dont elle pose sa bouche et … »

Barney marqua une pause, le visage extatique. Ted lui lança une bière et reprit d'une voix avinée…

« J'ai bien regardé et elle est NULLE ! »

Un drôle de bruit échappa à Barney et il le regarda avec horreur

« Qui es tu ?

- C'est moi Ted…

- Non le Ted que je connais est peut être imbécile mais même lui est capable de reconnaître une excellente joueuse de flûte… »

_**Année 2030**_

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que Robin gloussait_

_« Ouais ça a du se passer comme ça … »_

_**Année 2011**_

« C'est un extraterrestre qui a pris ta place ! » s'effraya Barney

Ted vida sa bière

« Bien sûr que non… Mais cette fille n'a rien de plus . Elle est même plutôt MAUVAISE

- Non , non ! La manière dont elle referme sa bouche sur la flûte et dont elle aspire l'instrument est…

- Complètement ordinaire… Voir même en dessous de la moyenne. N'importe quelle fille que tu ramasses dans un bar ferait mieux.. »

Barney le regarda d'un air effaré

« Mais non enfin »

Complètement saoul, Ted se pencha

« Un homme ferait mieux »

Barney vida sa bière et chancela

« Non.. »

Décidé à avoir le dernier mot, Ted se pencha

« JE ferais mieux »

Barney le fixa

« Là ça devient bizarre… » commenta-t-il en reprenant une nouvelle bière

Ted lui adressa un sourire sûr de lui

« Et oui Barney faut t'y faire… N'importe qui jouerait mieux de la flûte que cette fille

- Mais non !

- Si ! »

Ils tanguèrent un instant tandis que la dispute continuait …

« Je te dis qu'un homme ferait mieux ! S'entêta Ted

- Pas du tout .. Tu as dit que TU ferais mieux !

- C'est la vérité ! »

Barney le regarda

« C'est-ce que tu dis … Mais tu n'apportes aucune preuve alors que Robin

- Shauna…

- Si tu veux… mais tu n'as AUCUNE preuve! »

Un hoquet ponctua la phrase de Barney et Ted se leva

« Très bien Barney ! C'est une preuve que tu veux ?

- Je ne vois pas comment tu… » gloussa Barney

Ted lui lança un regard ivre

« Je prends ça comme un défi et j'accepte de le relever…

- Mais c'est ma réplique ça ! » s'exclama Barney tout aussi saoul

Ted avança vers lui et se laissa tomber sur le tapis. Ses mains tirèrent sur la ceinture de Barney

« Attention c'est un italien !

- Tu veux une preuve ? La voilà »

Barney poussa un cri de surprise alors que Ted s'emparait de la flûte. Ted referma ses lèvres sur elle et commença à jouer…

_**Année 2030**_

_« Enfin je suppose que ça a commencé comme ça .. » gloussa Robin qui elle non plus n'en était pas à son premier verre_

_Les deux enfants de Ted échangèrent un regard choqué et elle poursuivit_

_**Année 2011**_

Secoué par les sanglots, Robin pénétra dans l'appartement, suivie par Lily qui tentait vainement de la consoler et Marshall qui se dandinait nerveusement

« Enfin Robin , ce n'est pas à cause de toi… c'est impossible voyons… Toi tu es du genre à pousser une fille à devenir lesbienne pas un homme à se tourner vers les hommes… tenta Lily d'une voix rassurante

- Euh ma puce ça devient bizarre là…souligna Marshall

- Raaa tais toi … lui lança Lily en entourant les épaules de Robin de son bras. Allez ma chérie ça va aller… »

Robin fondit en larmes et Marshall alluma la lumière. Les trois amis s'immobilisèrent net en découvrant Ted occupé à jouer de la flûte tandis que Barney fredonnait de joie. Un cri étranglé échappa à Robin en les découvrant et Lily se détourna

« Marshall… J'ai envie de vomir…

- Ne regarde pas ma puce.. » répondit Marshall en observant ses deux amis.

Barney et Ted clignèrent des yeux et Ted se retourna, triomphant

« Alors c'est qui le meilleur joueur de flûte ? »

Barney hoqueta et se redressa

« C'est les extraterrestre qui nous ont forcés ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de fausset

Lily les toisa, écoeurée

« Je préfère savoir ce que vous avez fait de la soirée et par pitié Barney cache ta flûte ! »

Robin , tétanisée les fixa et se tourna vers Lily

« Tu vois c'est ma fauteeeeeee…. Tout les hommes qui sortent avec moi se mettent à la flûteeueeeeeeeee.

- Mais non ma chérie, mais non ,tenta faiblement Lily en lui tapotant le dos. Même si là… Faut admettre que… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi » assura-t-elle.

Marshall regarda les deux autres, vexé

« T'as vu ça Marshall ? Je viens de prouver à Barney que sa «si super joueuse de flûte » n'était qu'un amateur ! Pavoisa Ted

- C'est les extraterrestres… pleurnicha Barney. Ils nous ont enlevés et forcés à jouer de la flûte…

- J'ai vu ça… Répondit Marshall d'un ton furieux. Enfin je vois surtout que vous profitez toujours que je ne sois pas là pour faire des trucs cool

- Mais ça n'était pas cooooooool . Gémit Barney. C'est les extraterrestres…

- Oh ça va Barney. Le coupa Lily. Ma pauvre chérie… souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de Robin qui ne cessait de pleurer

- Don .. Et puis maintenant Ted … Et Barney…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Chancela Ted

- Ce qu'elle a c'est que Don vient de lui annoncer que finalement il préférait jouer de la flûte ! Pesta Lily

- Ouais et quand on rentre on vous trouve en train d'en jouer aussi. » Releva Marshall, toujours aussi vexé.

A ces mots, les pleurs de Robin redoublèrent et Barney répéta

« Mais c'est les extraterrestres qui nous ont forcés… j'vous en prie croyez moi…. Ils nous ont enlevés et… »

Les doigts de Ted se posèrent sur ses lèvres

« Chut… Admet le juste : je suis le meilleur joueur de flûte que t'ai jamais vu ! »

A ces mots, Barney s'enfuit en courant, hurlant que des extraterrestres les avaient enlevés.

« Aha vous avez vu ça ! Pavoisa Ted. Il est incapable de dire le contraire parce que je suis le meilleur ! »

Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que Marshall lui désignait sa lèvre d' un air gêné

« Ted… t'en a un peu là…

- Oh … Bah oui je me demande bien pourquoi… Sûrement parce que JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR JOUEUR DE FLUTE ! » cria-t-il en se ruant à la porte pour le dire à Barney avant de se retourner vers ses amis d'un air satisfait.

Là, Ted chancela une seconde puis s'écroula sur le sol, ivre mort.

_**Année 2030**_

_Robin gloussa tandis que les enfants de Ted la fixaient complètement déboussolés…Ted pénétra dans la pièce et nota le regard horrifié de ses enfants_

_« Robin ? Vous faites quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il _

_La jeune femme leva son verre_

_« Oh et bien… Pendant que vous étiez partis vous promener Moi et .. Je ne sais plus leur noms…gloussa-t-elle. _

_- Robin….._

_- Ils m'ont dit que tu leur racontais comment tu avais connu…._

_- Notre mère ? Tenta le fils de Ted_

_- C'est ça machin ! Merci »_

_Brusquement inquiet, Ted se pencha sur elle_

_« Et… _

_- Elle nous raconté la flûte extraterrestre papa… » intervint son fils. _

_Ted blêmit _

_« Tu leur as raconté QUOI ? »_

_Marshall, Lily, Barney et la femme de Ted les rejoignirent _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Lily_

_Ted se retourna vers ses amis_

_« Robin… Vient de parler à mes enfants de la flûte extraterrestre… »_

_Un silence salua la nouvelle et la femme de Ted les regarda_

_« La flûte extraterrestre ?_

_- Oui… Gloussa Robin . Ted ne t'a jamais raconté pourtant…_

_- NON ! »_

_Barney ricana nerveusement et Lily se tourna vers Marshall_

_« Ohhh j'avais oublié on est attendus pour le brunch _

_- Mais non… commença Marshall_

_- SI » lui lança Lily d'un air mauvais_

_Marshall comprit et recula_

_« Oui tu as raison ma puce on vous laisse… »_

_Les enfants de Ted et sa femme les accompagnèrent et Ted se tourna vers Robin_

_« Comment tu as pu ? »_

_La jeune femme gloussa _

_« Allons Ted … J'ai juste dit que tu jouais de la flûte détends toi…J'allais pas dire que Barney et toi… Oh j'ai envie de vomir… »_

_Ted se tourna vers Barney_

_« Ramène la… »_

_Barney soutint Robin et l'emmena vers la porte. Ted se troubla et …_

_« Au fait Barney… Tu l'as jamais dit … Mais … J'ai gagné ou pas ? »_

_Barney serra Robin contre lui et lui fit un clin d'œil_

_« Tout à fait Ted »_

_L'architecte savoura la réponse et sourit tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'un pleurnichement ne brise le silence. Il se retourna vers le fond de la pièce et…_

_« Oh c'est pas vrai… Barney ! Vous avez oublié votre bé… »_

_Sa femme lui lança un regard blasé tandis que la voiture de Robin et Barney s'éloignait _

_« Tu crois qu'ils vont mettre combien de temps à se souvenir de leur bébé ? Demanda Ted_

_- Un certain temps… Soupira sa femme. C'est quoi la flûte extraterrestre ?_

_- Rien d'important… » s'empressa de répondre Ted en la serrant contre lui. _


End file.
